Gunthrar
Name:'Gunthrar '''Age:'19 'Race:'Troll 'Class:'Hunter Character Biography Gunthrar's tale of self discovery is only just beginning. Abandoned by his birth parents, whether this was because of a need to flee or simple neglect has not yet been determined. He was, however, miraculously rescued and raised by an aging Orc female. She was shunned by the Orc community for taking in the orphaned troll and banished from Orgrimar to live out her days on a pig farm outside of the city proper. She raised Gunthrar to be everything that was lacking in her time...he would be well-spoken, determined, dependable, compassionate and when needed merciless. During the Summer Moons of his fifth season he can recall sensing in her a great fear. He was just beginning to hear the poundings of war drums and calls to arms of, what he'd been told was a human army, when she unceremoniously stuffed him into the small shed the pigs she raised used during the coldest winter evenings. Wedged there between a feeding trough and the farthest wall he was told to remain until the next light, or when she came to get him. He waited amongst the din of war in constant fear as a seemingly endless barrage of cries and screams assaulted his mind. For two full days he waited, on the eve of the second day he would cry his last tear and move solemly alone into the night that would forever be his lonely companion. He never learned the name of the elderly Orc who had raised him...vowing instead bitterly to himself to be forever seeking vengence against the pale beasts who had taken her from him. Now 19, Gunthrar calls Orgrimar his home. Having been raised by an Orc, he'd become too accostomed to them to live amongst his own kind. Though these orcs had banished his surrogate mother from the city, none that remained here could identify him as the Troll orphan that she had raised. He had ventured south to seek out his own family, but had been turned away from them and swiftly pointed back north. At least to this day he knows not why he was turned away so callously...yet another mystery he would have to solve. The trip was not all bad, the Orc-woman had taught Gunthrar how to raise animals and with this knowledge he gained the trust and friendship of a cast away tiger, he lovingly named Gunthroar. He would be Gunthrar's only friend in his quest to discover who he really was, why his own blood would leave him for dead and why an Orc would show such interest in him at the risk of being excommunicated. '''Traits of note: Solitary yet friendly and fair. Quick to smile, however empty it may be. Easy in conversation and considerably well-spoken and learned. Armory: Forthcoming (armory link) RP: None to date, please don't hesitate! I wish to deepen my experience here! PvP: Frequent PvE: Casual Raid: No (at least not currently) Player OOC notes I'm 27 years old out of Northern Virginia. WoW is a hobby not an obsession...that being said I do log in often, just not for 10 hours at a time seven days a week :). I have a level 70 Druid on a PvE server and decided to roll a character here on Farstriders to experience what an RP server was all about. I frequent the WoW forums and cruise them almost daily. Category:Horde Category:Horde Biographies